Versuchung
by CrispyCreamSmile
Summary: Regina probiert einen neuen Ansatz um Emma ihrem Willen zu beugen.


Das Erste was Emma nicht wusste war, wie sie in diese Situation geraten unter Androhung von Strafe hätte sie keine sinnvolle Erklärung geben können.  
In der einen Sekunde noch war sie in einen hitzigen Streit mit der Bürgermeisterin verwickelt, in der nächsten befand sie sich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, mit dem Rücken zur Wand.  
Reginas Körper nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem. Die Hände hatte die Brünette rechts und links an die Wand gepresst und ihre Augen blickten intensiv, wie die eines Raubtieres welches seine Beute fixiert.

Das Zweite was Emma nicht wusste war, ob diese Begebenheit sie beängstigte oder erregte. Am ehesten traf wohl beides zu. Sie war beängstigend erregt.  
Reginas Intension war eindeutig und obwohl Emma sich hilflos gefangen fühlte und ihr Verstand raste um eine Erklärung oder einen Ausweg zu finden, merkte sie, dass ihr Körper längst aufgegeben hatte. In der hintersten Ecke ihres Bewusstseins wusste sie, dass sie, sollte es darauf ankommen, ihrem Gegenüber körperlich überlegen war und doch blieb sie wie gelähmt stehen, festgehalten alleine durch die reine Willenskraft der Bürgermeisterin.

Regina umgab sie. Ihre Präsenz erfüllte Emma, ihr Geruch benebelte ihre Sinne, die Wärme und Nähe ihres Körpers ließen das Blut der blonden Frau heiß durch ihre Adern pulsieren.  
„Sheriff Swan", die Stimme gesenkt zu einem dunklen Flüstern. „Was soll ich nur mit Ihnen machen?"  
Eine rethorische Frage, da war Emma sich sicher. Davon abgesehen wäre sie in diesem Moment nicht fähig gewesen eine Antwort zu formulieren.

Obwohl sie dachte es sei unmöglich kam Regina ein weiteres Stück auf sie zu. Ihr linkes Bein drängte sich mühelos zwischen Emmas, das Knie gefährlich nah an ihrem Schritt, fast konnte sie es spüren.  
Langsam befeuchtete sie Brünette ihre blutroten Lippen mit der Zunge, dann verschwand ihr Gesicht aus dem Blickfeld des Sheriffs.  
Ihr heißer Atem kitzelte Emmas Haut.  
„Haben Sie etwas beizutragen?" Der Ton ihrer Stimme ließ Emma erschaudern. Sie spürte wie ihr Blut kochte. Hitze strömte durch ihren Körper und sammelte sich zwischen ihren Beinen. Es erschreckte und überraschte Emma in gleichem Maße wie intensiv sie auf ihr Gegenüber reagierte.  
„Das dachte ich auch nicht."  
Dann waren ihre weichen, warmen Lippen plötzlich auf ihrem Hals. Quälend langsam küsste sie federleicht die Stelle an der Emmas Puls raste, folgte diesem Pfad nach unten bis in die Halsbeuge. Kurz darauf spürte sie wie ihre Zunge feucht und kühl die erhitzte Haut liebkoste.  
Emma glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben und das Ziehen zwischen den Beinen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker.

Regina löste ihre Hand von der Wand und begann mit dem Zeigefinger die Knopfreihe des dünnen Tops nachzuzeichnen, welches die Haut des Sheriffs nur bedürftig von der Berührung abschirmte.  
Langsam strich sie zwischen den Brüsten hinunter über die vor Errungen angespannten Muskeln des Bauches bis zur Schnalle des Gürtels. Sie hakte ihren Finger ein und mit einem Ruck zog Regina die Hüfte des Sheriffs nach vorne bis ihr Knie mit sanftem Druck an Emmas sensibelster Stelle rieb. Die Hüfte zuckte unkontrollierbar im Verlangen nach mehr Kontakt. Die blonde Frau ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und biss sich auf die Lippe um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
„Mir scheint als hätte ich den richtigen Weg gefunden Sie gefügig zu machen." Ihre Stimme vibrierte auf Emmas Haut.  
„Doch sie werden keinen Grund haben sich zu beklagen."  
Wieder strich ihre Zunge über Emmas Puls und dann biss sie zu. Überrascht riss der Sheriff die Augen auf. Dieses Mal konnte sie das Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, dass tief aus ihrer Kehle kam. Der Schmerz durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz und schien ihre Nervenenden zu entflammen. Erneut spürte sie wie eine Woge von Lust durch ihren Körper schwemmte und sich in ihrem Schritt konzentrierte. Ihre Hüfte zuckte ohne, dass Emma es hätte aufhalten können und ein weiteres Mal spürte sie das Knie der Brünetten wie es verlockend zwischen ihren Schenkel rieb. Instinktiv packte sie Regina an den Schultern um den Halt nicht zu verlieren, ihren Kopf vergrub sie in dunklen Locken.  
„Regina"  
Diese gab ein leises Lachen von sich.  
„Das ist ein Versprechen Miss Swan." Hauchte sie und ließ ihre Zunge über die Stelle gleiten, kühlte und massierte die verletzte Haut. Langsam verebbte der Schmerz und zurück blieb nur ein wohliges Pochen.

Dann, bevor Emma es registriert hatte, war plötzlich alles vorbei. Regina machte zwei Schritte zurück und brachte wieder Abstand zwischen sie beide.  
Der Verlust ihrer Wärme und der Kraft ihres Körpers ließen die blonde Frau straucheln, ein Geräusch des Bedauerns entfloh ihr bevor sie es stoppen konnte.

„Dies ist nicht die richtige Zeit und nicht der richtige Ort. Ich denke sie werden mir zustimmen."  
Reginas Stimme war wieder ganz die einer Geschäftsfrau. Nichts an ihrem Auftreten ließ darauf schließen was sich gerade zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte.  
Emma konnte nur nicken denn im Gegensatz zu der Bürgermeisterin gelang es ihr nur schwerlich wieder Kontrolle zu erlangen. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte noch immer.  
„Gut!" Regina lächelte gewinnend „Heute Abend. Kommen Sie zu mir. 20.00Uhr." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. „Miss Swan. Ich lege Wert auf der Pünktlichkeit." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie durch die Tür und nur das leiser werdende klicken ihrer High Heels war noch zu hören.  
Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Emma sich zurück gegen die Wand fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Noch immer waren ihre Beine weich wie Butter und die Erregung wich nur langsam aus ihrem Körper.  
Es fiel ihr schwer ihren Verstand wieder in Gang zu bringen. Das beständige Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen war unmöglich zu ignorieren und nicht gerade hilfreich dabei einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ihr Körper schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit während ihr Gehirn versuchte diese absurde Begegnung zu begreifen.


End file.
